Move on! Ibaramichi
'Mo'v'''e on! Ibaramichi '''is the first opening song of Saiyuki Reload Blast (Anime). This song was performed by GRANRODEO. Lyrics and Translation Kanji= 僕のリアリティ　アナタと違うのよ 僕のオリジナリティ　おあずけ拠り所 颯爽と模したみたいだ　Yesか Noか 突きつけられて 案外その真ん中には用がない この絶え間なき溢るる想いに 忍び難き胡蝶の夢弛まん またいばら道　我が意を得たり This is why just move it on! 遊び尽くせない明日が今日も控えて それこそ本望と記す道なら 正体見たり見果てぬ白昼夢 僕らしかいない物語はやく紡いで 僕のコミュニティ　あなたはいないのよ 僕のエフィシエンシー　おあずけ恋心 勝手に決めた断捨離　あれやこれやほれ捨て置いて 論外　不自由だとどの口が言う 友よ悪しき乱世に世迷い言 のたまう可笑しさを殴ってくれ 時の流れを叫ぶ心拍は 雫伝うほどに早鐘打つ されど置き去り　我が意を得たり This is why just move it on! 先立つ劣等感に後ろ指また指されて うやむや生きてもつまらないから 前後不覚の見果てぬ白昼夢 つかみ出しましょう己が未練にケリつけて 何度も引き返しては歩み止めず来た道 move on！イバラミチ　新たなる未知 遊び尽くせない明日が今日も控えて それこそ本望と記す道なら 正体見たり見果てぬ白昼夢 つかみ出しましょうホンモノの夢をぎゅっと 僕らしかいない物語はやく紡いで |-| Romaji= Boku no RiARITI anata to chigau no yo Boku no ORIJINARITI oazuke yoridokoro Sassou to mosshita mitai da YES ka NO ka tsukitsukarete Angai sono mannaka ni wa you ganai Kono taema naki afururu omoi ni Shinobi gataki kochou no yume taruman Mata ibara michi wa ga i o etari This is why just move it on Asobitsukusenai ashita ga kyou mo hikaete Sore koso honmou to shirusu michi nara Shoutai mitari mihatenu hakuchuumu Bokura shika inai monogatari hayaku tsumuide Boku no Komyuniti anata wa inai no yo Boku no efishienshii oazuke koigokoro Katte ni kimeta danshari are ya kore ya hore sute oite Rongai fujiyuu da to dono kuchi ga iu Tomo yo ashiki ransei ni yomaigoto Notamau okashisa o nagutte kure Toki no nagare o sakebu shinpaku wa Shizuku tsutau hodo ni hayagane utsu Saredo okizari wa ga i o etari This is why just move it on Sakidatsu rettoukan ni ushiroyubi mata sasarete Uyamuya ikitemo tsumaranai kara Zengo no fukaku mihatenu hakuchummu Tsukamudashimashou onore ga miren ni keri tsukete Nandomo hikikaeshite wa ayumi tomezu kita michi Move on! ibara michi arata naru michi Asobitsukusenai ashita ga kyou mo hikaete Sore koso honmou to shirusu michi nara Shoutai mitari mihatenu hakuchuumu Tsukamidashimashou honmono no yume o gyutto Bokura shika inai monogatari hayaku tsumuide |-| English= My reality is different from yours My originality is still up in the air It's like I'm imitating something gallant, Forced to choose "Yes" or "No" But surprisingly, I've no need for anything in between. Within these endlessly overflowing feelings, There's no release from the butterfly's dream. Traveling down to a thorny road again, We attain our sense of self. This is just move it on! We're not done having fun yet, And tomorrow is still waiting! But if we can say this path is what we really want, We can perceive it's true form: an endless daydream. There's no one who can do it but us, So c'mon and start spinning this tale! My community doesn't have place for you. My efficiency is a love still undecided. Determined to keep things minimal, We're throwing out this and that. Clearly, we've no right to say we aren't free. My friend, strike out against the strange things people say, As they grumbled over troubled, unfortunate times. Our heartbeats loudly declare the passage of times, As beads of sweat run down, sounding the alarm. Saying farewell to what's left behind, We attain our sense of self. This is why just move it on! We'll address our nagging inferiority complex beforehand, 'Cause it's no fun to live in uncertainty. Unconsciously, we view this endless daydream. Let's take hold of it now! Give a swift kick to your regrets! We've turned back again and again, But we haven't stopped walking in this path. Move on! The thorny road will be the new path. We're not done having fun yet, And tomorrow is still waiting! But if we can say this path is what we really want, We can perceive it's true form: an endless daydream. There's no one who can do it but us, So c'mon and start spinning this tale! Category:Music Category:Lyrics